1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic security systems, and more specifically to radio-activated alarm systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal security is becoming an ever greater concern for many individuals. The rising crime rate can make it unsafe for an individual to walk or jog alone in many regions of this country.
Some individuals carry a whistle, air horn, or other type of alarm on their person so that if they are attacked or accosted they can produce an audible alarm. A problem with whistles, horns, and the like is that they cannot always be utilized quickly enough in an emergency situation. For example, if an assailant approaches a victim from behind, the victim probably will not have enough time to locate and use a whistle or similar device.
Another approach to the problem of personal security has been to carry a small transmitter which transmits a distress signal to a base unit at some remote location. The base unit can then sound an alarm, call for the police, etc. An example of a prior art transmitter type alarm system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,160 of Cataldo which describes a miniature concealable radio alarm transmitter adapted to be worn around a user's neck. U.S. Pat Nos. 4,300,129, 4,157,540, 3,478,344 all teach belt mounted transmitters similar in design and concept to Cataldo's device.
A problem with the above cited devices is that they, like a whistle, may not be actuated in time if an individual is accosted without warning. For example, the device of Cataldo requires that a user grasp the alarm transmitter with his or her hand and exert a pressure on both sides of the transmitter case to close a pair of contacts. This would be particularly difficult to accomplish if the individual was grabbed from behind or in an arm lock.
Another problem with the remote transmission devices of the prior art is that the alarms are of the silent type, i.e. the alarm signal is remote from the individual who is in danger. Since the assailant is not startled by an immediate, audible alarm he or she may inflict greater damage upon their victim.